Humanity Perpetuum (Very much dead)
by Slim Dustpan
Summary: One Dead story
1. A bit of Context

Humanity Perpetuum

A New History

1959- Soviets land first manmade object on the moon.

1969- The USA lands the first man on the moon.

1971- The British commonwealth begins the unification reforms.

1973- The Britannic union is formed including most British colonies in its empire.

1974- The Britannic re-establishes the monarchy and declare Catholicism as the state religion.

1985- The Soviet-Sino unification document is formed between the PRC and the USSR to combat the rising NATO power and the Britannic union

1990- NATO is disbanded by the USA after the election of president Montgomery Shrall of the Nationalist party.

1991- The Confederacy of America is formed.

2000- USSR-PRC union colonizes the moon forming the Luna-1 base.

2006- Laser weaponry becomes widespread across earth armies.

2007- Chronosphere technology is created by Unknown soviet scientists.

2016- The entire solar system is terraformed and colonised other than the gas giants.

2020- Warp technology is discovered and the human manifest destiny begins.

2030- the Orion arm is fully colonized and put under human control.

2045- The age of shattered glass begins and all human nations go to war.

2094- War on Earth finally ends in full Britannic occupation.

2100- The war ends with a stalemate on all sides. 5 nations remain standing at the end.

The Union of Socialist Star Systems (USSR-PRC)- Stalinist

Union of Systems (Confederacy of America)- Fascist

Holy Britannic Empire (Britannic union)- Absolute Monarchy

Free Worlds (German-Franco alliance)- Republic

Human Trade league (Mega corporations united)- Plutocracy

2650- One Quarter of the Galaxy falls under a human banner.

2970- The Union of Socialist Star Systems Claims without challenge all galactic norths arms making the Union of Socialist Star Systems the largest human empire in existence.

3701- Half of the galaxy falls under human control.

3708- The Galactic Cold War begins, not a true war but a Cold war with Planet crackers aimed in each other's direction and rebellions funded.

5301- The Galactic Cold War reached its breaking point and Mankind plunges into madness.

7088- The Great war ends in a horrible amount of losses hitting the quintillions.

There are 8 remaining nations.

-Union of Socialist Star Systems- Stalinist

-Union of systems (in civil war)- Republic

-Confederacy of planets (in civil war)- Oligarchy

-League of Traders (in civil war)- Plutocracy

-Holy Britannic Empire- Absolute Monarchy

-Germanic Order- Fascist

-New Roma- Fascist

-Systems Alliance- Fascist

Now-7145- First contact with the council

 **Holy shit that was some serious exposition. Now unlike all my other stories I swear I won't abandon this one ….. ….. Yet.**


	2. When Turians meet cultists

**_When Turians meet cultists_**

 **Disclaimers n shit**

 **blah blah dont own any characters except my added ones and I don't own Red alert and mass effect, if I did I would make the 3rd game not be a rotten testicle of a game (mass effect)**

 **Shanxi- Yuri Cultist World**

Shanxi, a shitty shit hole out in the one of the furthest systems of the confederacy of planets, known to be controlled by some crazy psionic warlord who claims to have been around since the 1960s. As you might think most people think he is either insane, a magic hobo, or just have no idea who he is. Yuri holds control over Shanxi, Elysium and Nod all planets in the single system Yuri (he named the system after himself) these planets house bandit hideouts, slavers and Yuri's cultists, and some very unlucky Turians are about to drop in for a visit.

 **Relay 314**

Nihilus watched as his fleet obliterated the Batarian Slaver fleet that had activated the Relay for some unknown reason, likely to find some exotic animals on the other side to hunt and sell. "uh admiral what should we do about the relay?" one of his officers asked, Nihilus thought hard about this and concluded his decision, "call the council and ask them if we should go through to check if there are any threats" He said, "yes sir" replied the officer.

 **Two hours later the other Side of relay 314**

A cult of Yuri fleet was patrolling the edge of the Yuri system when their sensors bleeped and 30 ships appeared on the 4000km away from the fleet. Aboard the flagship of the fleet, a 60km long Premier class Battlecruiser the crew unknowingly were making first contact. "those are some tiny fucking ships" one of the captains mentioned, "sir can we shoot them?" asked the one of the captains, after about a minute of thought the fleet admiral simply said, "fuck if I care". The first salvo was fired. and the admiral watched as the fleet of miniature ships got blown apart, except for that corvette though.

On board of the Turian dreadnaught things were a little different. Nihilus and his crew were reeling, only a moment ago they had their whole fleet and from just one salvo their entire fleet was obliterated. " GET THE OUT OF HERE FOR THE LOVE OF THE SPIRITS GO!" The Admiral shouted. The Crew desperately turned around to the mass relay to escape before the sirens went off again. "THEY FIRED ANOTHER SALVO" one of the officers screamed as the alarms wailed. and with only a moment to spare the ship jumped back into safe turf... With half a dreadnaught. Nihilus got up the communications systems and sent a message to the council about his defeat.

The Cultist fleet oblivious to what they had done were gearing back up to patrol and the battle was put in the log, "Who do you think they were Admiral?", A lieutenant asked. The Admiral had enough on his plate with the 3 day long patrols simply said, "Get the fuck back to work your lazy shit"

 **Shanxi**

Yuri walked down the corridors of his facility. he walked into the room of his greatest project, the mind dominator monoliths. Designed to dominate minds of all sentient beings. Yuri laughed like and laughed as he felt his plans come together, a true psionic empire of his own, safe from the communists, safe of confederate slavers indescribable and eternal. He laughed for another hour and stopped because he got a sore throat.

 **The Citadel**

The councillors looked at each other after listening report by the Turian Admiral Nihilus who was during the report physically shacking adding to the effect of the reports shocking intel. A Fleet of Mega Dreadnaughts that obliterated his whole fleet leaving only the Turian dreadnaught barely working since it was at the back of the fleet. After the report concluded and communications shut of Sparatus spoke up. "Oh spirits please save us…"

 **Now if you think there aren't enough words or its to short then I agree, I just don't fucking care. So, the citadel now has the extremely bad luck to meet Yuri first. The Citadel is so fucked. Also, the physic mind control stuff is coming in soon so never fear Red alert boner boys!**


	3. When Turians meet Godfathers

**_When Turians meet Godfathers_**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **Disclaimers n shit**

 **blah blah don't own any characters except my added ones and I don't own Red alert and mass effect**

 **Okay so please feel free to point out any shittiness in my story and give advice, like a lot of advice, it would be greatly appreciated.**

/

 **The Citadel**

"WE MUST STRIKE BACK AT THOSE SPIRITS DAMNED PRIMITIVES!" Sparatus shouted enraged at the lack of decision by his peers, it had been 3 hours since the report and the arguing had yet to cease about what they should do. "Sparatus are you retarded their anything but primitive they fucked that fleet to hell!" Tevos shouted back, there was silence in the room, everyone was shocked that Tevos of all people had spoken up like that, "what? Its fucking annoying he's been spouting the same shit for the last three hours" Tevos said trying to break the ice. Sparatus having shook himself out of his shocked trance spoke up once again "Well you can be damned the I'll be reporting this incident the hierarchy and I'm sure that we won't let these bastards get away with this massacre", Sparatus marched out of the room, Tevos looked at Tebril and began "I have a strange feeling that things are only going to get worse".

/

 **Production World of New Dixie (Confederacy)**

The planet of New Dixie was a major confederacy production world responsible for building many of the nation's star ships and the massive and mighty planet crackers, to be sold to the highest bidder of course. Ever since the fall of Fascist America with the union of systems turning democratic, many of the old fascist leaders left to the confederacy to influence it back into the golden age of the union, Jeremy was one of them and he was the boss of the new Dixie Shipyard.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE" shouted Jeremy at the dockworkers, one of the frigates had exploded rather spectacularly and unluckily for the workers the boss happened to be walking by that day. "uh…. It went boom?" one of the workers said from behind. There was silence amongst the group and almost the entire dock. "get him" Jeremy said, as he said it 10 colossal men stepped out and walked towards the worker' "OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!" the worker screamed as he ran the other way, right into another one of the bosses' grunts. As the worker was beaten to death a man walked up to Jeremy.

"Ah hello there are you Jeremy" the strange man said, "yeah and who the fuck are you" he replied, "I am Yuri and I have a proposition for you" the man said, "of what nature" Jeremy asked raising an eyebrow, "one with 60 billion credits for 2 planet crackers*" Yuri said. With a smile, Jeremy patted Yuri's back and directed him to his office, "oh I like where this is going" he said.

/

 **Yuri System- Big balls asteroid (named by godfather balls)**

Big balls asteroid was the nearest object to the relay 314 and was home to the balls family mafia. Despite the naming misgivings the big balls family was still a relatively powerful mafia in the 3rd rate bandit community, the Big balls fleet was the pride of the family and 10th strongest in the Dirt belt sector* and is constantly at odds with the 11th strongest fleet, Yuri peoples Navy. The big balls fleet consisted of 300 ships*. And the Big balls fleet was about to be challenged by the bulk of the Turian Navy.

 **Big Balls Asteroid**

"Godfather there appears to be a small cargo fleet inbound for Shanxi 100km from the fleet and best of all there are only 20 corvette escorts!" one of the Balls family gangers had delivered this information to the Godfather who sat shocked looking at the exited gang man, "your joking right?" he asked, the gang member shook his head" Where?!" the godfather asked, "100km Galactic east". The godfather opened communications connections to the fleet and the Asteroid "ALL PERSONNEL WE GOT A LIGHTLY DEFENDED CARGO FLEET 100km AWAY NOW GET RAIDING!". With that the Balls fleet split into 3, fleet 1, 100, to defend home base, fleet 2, 50 to flank the fleet and fleet 3, 150 ships heading right into the side of the enemy fleet.

Aboard the Balls Dreadnaught "The Papas balls" the mafia crewmen were preparing their weapons and raiding weapons when they came into firing range of the 'Cargo fleet'. "open fire" and with that order the balls fleet opened the first salvo on the 2000 ships in the cargo fleet. To the balls mafia this was a true blessing, a lightly defended fleet of small cargo ships is like a dream come true to any criminal or pirate in existence.

 **Turian Dreadnaught 'Vengeance'**

The Admiral Viticus felt a surge of pride as his fleet moved forwards to the enemy planet, an entire 2000 ships with 20 Dreadnaughts all gathered in one fleet, the largest fleet in citadel history. A long string of beeping from the console gave him the shock of his life, 8000 ship sized metal spears* were being launched in his direction. "o spirits why me" was all the captain could say as the crew went into a frenzy sending SOS messages and praying or crying.

/CODEX/

Codex entry-Confederate Planet crackers

Planet cracker is the term used for planet destroying weapons, they are of course different for every faction and are sold by the union and confederate mega corporations who sell to both sides.

Confederate Planet crackers: Confederate planet crackers use and mixture of combined hell bombs and pounder lasers, the pounder laser being the most powerful lasers ever developed by man would cut 160km into the crust (sometimes cutting through the planet) after that a Cluster of 30 hell bombs are dropped in each with 831.2kt (kilotons worth) of firepower usually smashing the entire planet into a state of constant earthquakes, volcano eruptions and the usual obliteration of a quarter of the planet, the confederate planet cracker is only able to bombard when in the same system as the target making it one of the weakest planet crackers in existence.

Codex entry- Dirt belt sector

The dirt belt sector is the region galactic south of the confederacy and the systems alliance and is largely ignored by the governments of the galaxy and due to its terrible infrastructure and large amounts of pirates, slavers and cultists its generally avoided. The dirt belt consists of 30 systems strung out in a line, hence the belt part of its name, and all the planets were arid or desert worlds.

Codex entry- The Big Balls fleet

The big balls fleet is the 10th strongest fleet in the dirt belt making it a small regional power, although it has its mighty fleet, it simply can't match the Yuri cultists in ground warfare making the big balls mafia entirely space bound and constantly fighting Yuri to defend their asteroid. The big balls fleet consists of:

5- Geronimo class Dreadnaughts (union made)

5- Guantanamo class Dreadnaughts (Sholong shipyards make)

30- Germania class battlecruisers (Germanic order make)

160- Beijing class cruisers (USSS make)

50- Balls class Frigates (big balls make)

50- little balls class corvettes (big balls make)

/

 **Biggest chapter so far (still not so long). so clearly the council is severely outmatched when their ships are classed as cargo ships. So, I've made sure that the Big balls do find out that their 'fighting' aliens (boarding parties) and that Yuri is up to no good buying planet crackers. I'm also going to ensure the council has no idea how outmatched they really are until they either capture a human or pull together a fleet big enough to challenge the pirate gangs in the area.**

 **Please review and give advice because I honestly need to improve my writing. Enjoy whatever shit that pops out next.**


	4. This story is pretty shit huh

I've come back to this story and boy is it shit.

Yeah, imma end it here. No redemption for this one. Maybe one day I'll fix it.


End file.
